


Sunshine

by neonstyxx



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also please read the title in daehwi's voice, inspired by their song twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstyxx/pseuds/neonstyxx
Summary: three snippets of how Seongwoo's and Minhyun's life are tangled together in the most pleasant way. three snippets of how Seongwoo and Minhyun fall in love, over and over and over again. three snippets of how Seongwoo and Minhyun, living together and awfully whipped for each other.-based loosely on Seongwoo's lines in the song Twilight.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd and very self indulgent, since I just ran out of onghwang to read. first works on this pairing and this fandom so please take care of me. btw if you read that in produce's trainees voices then you lose.

_You’re even more blinding than usual today_

_-_

It has come down to this.

Ong Seongwoo, notorious for not knowing just how much shots are _too much_ , laying in bed in what could possibly be the worst hangover of 2018 even if we’re only a week in.

He groaned loudly and reached for the clock on his bedside table, knocking almost everything else down in the process. Not that he would care. Not before noon at least. He cracked open one eye and peeked at the small clock.

9.17

With a loud sigh, he dropped the clock onto the bed. Seongwoo knew that he missed his morning class, but looking at the clock confirming it was a whole other experience than just realizing that in amidst of his headache induced sleep. He rolled to his belly and faceplanted into the comfort of his pillows. So much for picking up his grades. He contemplates on the prospect of emailing his professor a formal apology and begging for extra credits. But that requires getting up and turning on his laptop and Seongwoo wasn’t really sure if he wants to leave the bed before noon. He could use his phone but even on the lowest setting, his phone screen will surely blind him. And give more headaches. Which he was not all about that morning.

Suddenly the closely shut curtains of his room was being opened.

And Seongwoo screamed like the sunlight burns him. Which was not entirely wrong. He was quick to cover his whole body with the blanket he has, trying to regain the darkness he was comfortably wallowing in.

“Don’t give me Dramatic Ong so early in the morning.”

Seongwoo did nothing but groan at the voice. He peeked out of the covers, a tuft of brown hair and a pair of narrowed eyes in a sea of blanket. He saw Minhyun, standing in front of the big window with arms folded in front of his chest. Seongwoo buried himself back into the blanket. He felt the bed dipped next to him.

“So, great party last night huh?” Minhyun’s voice was light. “So great it made you skip class.”

“Save it, Hwang.” A muffled reply came from under the blanket. Minhyun raised his eyebrow, while patting all over the blanket to try and find Seongwoo’s head.

“When will you learn, Seongwoo. We’re not freshmen anymore.” He muttered, perking up when he felt something round under the blanket. “If we don’t pick up our grades now, it’ll be too late.” His hand glided softly, petting what he thought as Seongwoo’s head.

“That’s my face.” The younger man deadpanned. Minhyun laughed, feeling the rustling under the blanket pile. Seongwoo must’ve adjusted his position because when Minhyun picked up the petting again there was no complaints. Silence was white and it painted all the walls of Seongwoo’s room, which he didn’t mind because silence is good for hangovers.

“Come out, Seongwoo-ah.” Minhyun cooed, after a solid five minutes passed by both of them. “I’m not mad at you, you know that.”

Of course Seongwoo knows that. Minhyun has a long list of rules and principles but he doesn’t force those to anyone else but himself. He lives by those mental notes but of course Hwang Minhyun would know to respect all of his friends and their choices. No matter how stupid. No matter how Seongwoo-esque. Sure, he will probably nag everyone’s ears off but he won’t actually be angry or anything with Ong Seongwoo’s bad life choices.

“Seongwoo-ah,” his voice as soft as velvet and Seongwoo was tempted to come out and finally meet the other man.

But how very Seongwoo-esque it is to keep hiding in fear. Because despite his bravado, Seongwoo was scared. Scared of the future, of his choices, of his professor when they realize how many times Seongwoo had missed their morning class. He was scared because it was their fourth semester, and he still doesn’t know if he will be okay with doing this all his life after graduation. He was scared because everything still felt so surreal and yet everyone else was getting pretty real with their life. Minhyun and his great grades, Jaehwan picking up more gigs with Sewoon all while managing to survive college. Even Daniel the overgrown puppy had some plans sorted out for his future. Seongwoo still don’t know a lot of things, mainly about what he wants to do after graduation. Heck, sometimes he has to call Minhyun to ask if he should order some Chinese food or Korean for dinner. What makes anyone think that he knows what he was doing with his life?

Ong Seongwoo was scared and under the blanket, all those fears can’t touch him

Minhyun was still petting him, a constant in the sudden stress induced episode. How so Minhyun it is to be the only constant in anything that is ever changing in Seongwoo’s life. The room was silent and Seongwoo decided that if he will be scared, he will be scared while holding onto the only thing he knows for certain.

“Minhyun.” He mumbles. The petting stopped. “Will you hate me?” he sounded like a petulant child, that never fazed the older man. Seongwoo’s moodswings can be so fluctuate sometimes.

“You know I can’t even if I try.”

“Really?” because Seongwoo was not sure about everything else in his life, and he needed this. He needed to be sure of something.

“Really.” His answer was fast and firm. Never with a doubt, Minhyun is not one to meddle with maybe and what if anyways.

“Promise?” a hand was sticking out of the blanket, holding a pinky finger out and completely in the wrong direction. Minhyun laughed, and Seongwoo doesn’t ever need to see his face to know that both of his eyes had turned into two crescents almost as beautiful as the moon.

With a lot of effort, Minhyun leaned in and hooked his own pinky finger onto Seongwoo’s. “I promise. Now will you come out?”

The brunette took a moment to contemplate before he flung his blanket off in the most dramatic way, already sitting up and staring at Minhyun with the dopiest grin. The latter tilted his head in curiosity.

“I thought I already did that.” Seongwoo said between his smile, and before Minhyun could protest he had two hands cupping his face and a pair of lips on his. He smiled into the kiss before snaking his hand around Seongwoo’s lithe waist lazily. They parted, looking at each other dreamily before Seongwoo broke eye contact to groan dramatically and covered both of his eyes. He fell back onto the mattress while still making a lot of pained moans. Minhyun laughed at his boyfriend before following his lead and lay on his side next to Seongwoo.

“What’s wrong now, drama queen?” he laughed, poking at Seongwoo’s stomach.

“Minhyunnie, you should know better than to sit in front of the window!” Came Seongwoo’s loud answer. He peeked from between his fingers, seeing Minhyun’s puzzled expression. “You’re more blinding than usual that way.” He finished with a victorious smile, while his boyfriend groaned and pushed him off the bed.

Seongwoo laughed out loud, earning a pillow thrown towards him and Hwang Minhyun yelling “You fucking sap.” Maybe Seongwoo was confused about a lot of things, but he will probably never be confused with Minhyun.

-

_Stay, just like this, stay with me forever_

_-_

Rainy days are lazy days. Or at least that’s what it was proclaimed in this apartment years ago.

Really, it was even in the House Rules Contract that Minhyun made (together with Seongwoo of course, to keep the older in line with his cleanings) and they both signed. It contains things as general as _washing day is Wednesday and Saturday_ to specific things like what to do when a cockroach is spotted in the living ground or what to do when Seongwoo’s mom dropped by or The Rainy Day Policy.

_If it rains since morning until noon, all parties are required to cancel all plans and stay in to watch dramas* and cuddle_

_*the drama will not be Goblin._

As stated on the contract, Minhyun was already lounging on the sofa. He was already wearing a comfy sweatpants and loose t-shirt, both feet propped up on the sofa while he absentmindedly munches through a pack of chips. He eyed the clock on his laptop. Seongwoo’s class ended an hour ago, but the man in question hasn’t come home yet. Minhyun contemplated on calling, but he always decided against it, considering the possibility of Seongwoo’s class getting extended.

He sighs, plopping a big piece of chip into his mouth. So much for a lazy day. Well actually it was a decent lazy day for him, all class were being cancelled due to the rain (maybe the professors got stuck somewhere or just too lazy to power through the rain —Minhyun doesn’t complain) and he had been reading the book he never got the chance to pick up. Also there was raiding Seongwoo’s secret snack stash and that alone can already give Minhyun the best day of the week. But it wouldn’t be complete without Seongwoo. He sighed and looked at the clock. The brunette’s class ended two hours ago.

He must have fallen asleep waiting for Seongwoo, because he didn’t remember anything up until he saw Seongwoo’s curious face only mere inches from his own. He blinked the remaining sleep away from his eyes and took in the scene; he was still on the sofa, head leaned back on the arm rest and his long legs had took up all the space left. Bag of chips on the floor by his hand for easy access. It was still raining and the apartment was dark save for the lone floor lamp on the corner and the lamp in the entrance area. And of course Ong Seongwoo standing behind him and leaning down to inspect his face closely.

“How long have you been staring?” He yawns. “That’s creepy, Seongwoo.” Minhyun realized droplets of water was falling onto his forehead. Seongwoo was apparently soaked wet.

“I’m sorry.” Seongwoo said barely above a whisper, not really sure if he was apologizing for being creepy or late. Both, maybe. He still hadn’t moved and Minhyun was looking at his boyfriend’s upside down face. He looked as attractive as he is right side up. Another drop of water fell from Seongwoo’s bang to Minhyun’s nose.

“You took so long.” Minhyun whined softly, hand carding through wet brown locks. He noticed the roots showing, black between brown. He didn’t say anything. “Where were you?”

Seongwoo hums, closing his eyes. “Campus. I forgot my umbrella. I was gonna walk back with Daniel but he had plans after class that took a little too long.” He smiled cheekily. “might’ve ditched him.”

Minhyun smiled. “You ditch him and his umbrella to walk through the rain?” his hand settled on the side of Seongwoo’s face, thumb tracing on the three dots on the high cheekbones. “That’s stupid, Ong.”

“I ditch him and his umbrella for _you_ , Hwang.” Seongwoo’s answer was calm and it made Minhyun’s heart flutter. He opened his eyes to meet Minhyun’s, softly gazing into the fox like eyes. “Can’t forget the policy.”

The two of them smiled in silence, rain still hitting their windows hard and the apartment grew darker. Minhyun giggled and shook his head, sitting up while Seongwoo looked at him puzzled.

“I’m so whipped for you, Ong. You have no idea.” He explained, rounding the sofa to stand in front of Seongwoo. Seongwoo and his wet coat. Seongwoo and his unwashed ripped jeans. Seongwoo and his dyed hair and cheeky smile and mole constellation and matted down bangs. Seongwoo. His Seongwoo. He grabbed a stray towel and covered Seongwoo’s head with it, before ruffling to dry his boyfriend. After this he has to usher the younger into the shower (and decline politely when he asks him to join) and mop the puddles Seongwoo left in his wake. He stopped ruffling, laughing at Seongwoo’s reaction.

The younger man huffed, peeking from between the towel. “Don’t give me that, Seongwoo.” Minhyun warned, now wiping his boyfriend’s face and neck. “After this you’ll shower and put all these wet clothes on the laundry wire okay? And then we can have that lazy rain day.” He smiled as his boyfriend made an agreeing humming noise. Minhyun pulled the towel and gave a light peck on Seongwoo’s forehead, a little bribery won’t hurt.

Seongwoo was not satisfied though. He laughed and pulled Minhyun in for a full blown kiss, amused by Minhyun’s protests. He will get his ears nagged off after this, from getting Minhyun’s clothes all wet and the dangers of spreading flu through kisses. But that’s a problem for future Seongwoo. Present Seongwoo just wanted to kiss his boyfriend senseless, trying to let him know that _yes you are so whipped for me but can’t you see that I am just as in love?_ without actually saying any of that embarrassing shit. “How about I just stay like this, Minhyunnie?” He said to the older’s lips, keeping their foreheads together. “How about I stay with you forever?”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, red tints visible on the tips of his ears. “Go shower, and I’ll consider it.”

Seongwoo laughed, and kissed him again this time more comical than anything else. “Come with?” he whispered, already pulling Minhyun towards the bathroom.

If Minhyun ended up sharing the small shower, lathering Seongwoo’s hair with his own shampoo before getting pushed up on the wall as Seongwoo made him forgot that he has knees at all, then it was because Seongwoo was very good at convincing him.

_-_

_Stay, in this frozen time_

_-_

“If I were a dog would you adopt me?”

“No, because if you’re a dog you’ll live in a lavish mansion, probably owned by a celebrity.” Minhyun put his glasses onto the kitchen counter, turning to look at Seongwoo who was sprawled on the sofa. “You’ll probably have a collar as expensive as all of my belongings combined.” He continued, clapping his book closed because this kind of conversations will take up some time.

Seongwoo mused at the answer. “True, I am pretty cute as a human. I believe that as a dog I will be as cute, if not more.” He flashes his best smile, Minhyun made a gagging sound.

“You’d be a whiny dog though.” Seongwoo scrunched his eyebrows at this. Minhyun’s eyes had traveled away from him and into the window. He looked like he was deep in thoughts, and Seongwoo tried not to laugh because all that concentration is for thinking of _the dog version of Seongwoo._ “You’ll be spoiled and shit. Eating the best dog food. All whiny and needy for attention.”

They both laughed at that. Seongwoo jumped up from the sofa (again with the dramatic entrances) and walked towards Minhyun, smiling coyly. The older raised an eyebrow. “You would know about me being needy and whiny.” The smile on his lips widens as he saw the tips of Minhyun’s ears turning red. The older quickly turned away, much to Seongwoo’s amusement. He hopped onto the kitchen counter next to Minhyun. “Oh, what are you thinking? Hwang Minhyun! I was referring to the time I got sick!” Seongwoo laughed and slapped Minhyun’s back. “With that bad fever and all my dramatic whines?”

Minhyun’s face was as red as a tomato. “No you weren’t!” he turned back to see Seongwoo laughing and doubling over from the force of the laugh. “Seongwoo don’t tease!” he pushed Seongwoo’s chest.

“That’s also what you said last night.” Seongwoo said slyly, stifling another laugh as he saw his boyfriend’s eyes widened with warning. “And you say I’m whiny? Who was all like “ah~ don’t tease me Seongwoo~” He mimicked badly, moaning in the most exaggerated way Minhyun was afraid their neighbor would knock and tell them to tone it down. “Seongwoo-ah~ you’re so sexy~ please let me come~” He continued, laughing when Minhyun started yelling to make him stop.

“I didn’t say those things!” He yelled, trying to cover the younger man’s mouth while Seongwoo expertly dodges even while laughing. Curse him and his agility.

“I know, I know. That was me talking to me.” Seongwoo brushed off, hopping down from the counter to loop both hands around Minhyun’s waist. The older was facing away from him so he pulled Minhyun closer until his back met Seongwoo’s chest. “You’re so lucky Minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun hummed and leaned back into his boyfriend, expecting an apology. “The correct phrase is ‘I’m so lucky’ you know?”

Seongwoo shook his head, and then resting in the crook of Minhyun’s neck. He breathes in the smell of faint body wash and their apartment. So Minhyun. “No, I mean you’re so lucky you get to fuck me.”

Of course. That was so much more Seongwoo-esque than an apology. Minhyun smacked his boyfriend square on the head.

“Hey! Let me finish!” He groaned. Minhyun sighed and continued to gaze out of the window. Seongwoo smiled and placed a peck on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I was gonna say, but I’m luckier since I get to fuck you.” He kissed the space under Minhyun’s ear, who sighed at this.

“Glad to know that you like getting into my pants.” He murmured, but still tilting his head to the side to let Seongwoo place more kisses wherever he pleased. The younger immediately caught on and started peppering kisses on the stretch of his neck, nipping where he knows Minhyun likes it.

“Mmmm Minhyunnie is so mean today.” He said in a cute voice, contrasting the way his teeth are grazing the older man’s neck. He nipped at the red dusting Minhyun’s ear. “I like it when you’re mean.” He whispered, sending shudders down his boyfriend’s spine. His hand was tracing patterns on Minhyun’s thigh, close to the dangerous zone.

The raven-haired man rested his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder, eyes falling onto his. Seongwoo was not looking at him though, black orbs focused on his slightly parted lips. Minhyun ran his tongue past his bottom lip, and smiled when Seongwoo gulped at the action. “You wanna go again?” He whispered to Seongwoo’s jawline.

Seongwoo shook his head and moved backwards, Minhyun in tow kissing all over his jaw and neck. “I’d rather not, I have gym with Jisung hyung tomorrow.” He answered, letting go of his boyfriend who was staring at him confused now. “But you know, we can still have fun.” He smiled cheekily, hopping back onto the counter.

Minhyun laughed breathlessly at this. “You wanna make out on the kitchen counter.” Seongwoo nodded curtly. The older man shook his head and just fits himself between his boyfriend’s thighs, one hand caressing Seongwoo’s face while the other grips at his thigh. “You’re such a teenage girl, Seongwoo.” He said finally, dipping his head to capture Seongwoo’s lips in a kiss. His hand traveled to settle at the nape of Seongwoo’s neck, while Seongwoo hums happily and parted his lips to lick Minhyun’s.

The sun was shining outside, signing a start of the summer and basking the apartment in beautiful rays of natural light. It was warm, and Minhyun decided that the play of light and shadow on Seongwoo’s face made him even more beautiful. Like the rays of light has taken a human form, and now kissing all the warmth and light it has into him. He felt warm inside, noticing how that is exactly how Seongwoo makes him feel. He made a mental note to take a picture of Seongwoo under natural light, already imagining how beautiful he would look in it. Minhyun snorted internally while moving his hands to rest on his boyfriend’s waist. As if Seongwoo can look like anything less than beautiful. Even with his lips swollen, pupils blown, and breath coming in short puffs, he looks beautiful.

“Why did you stop kissing me?” Seongwoo pouted, chasing Minhyun’s mouth with his.

“Because you’re beautiful.” He answered, voice soft as he let the younger man devour his lips once more. He pulled Seongwoo closer, tilting his head to get a better angle.

Seongwoo made a pleased sound at this. “Hmm, if I am then you shouldn’t stop kissing me.” He murmured. Minhyun smiled, secretly wishing that he can freeze the moment and keep it in a jar the way it is. He pulled back again, earning another groan and an eye roll from Seongwoo.

“Seongwoo-ah, listen—wait fuck, no don’t kiss me!” Minhyun laughed at his boyfriend’s attempt to kiss him, chasing his mouth with puckered lips and determined eyes. “Seongwoo, wait! Let me talk.”

Seongwoo was still chasing so Minhyun had to put up a hand on his lips to stop him. The younger whined. “You talk too much already, why can’t you just shut up for a second and make out with your boyfriend?” he finished with another attempt to kiss his boyfriend, who laughed and turned his head away and making the younger man missed his lips, landing a kiss on his jaw instead. Seongwoo settled for kissing up and down Minhyun’s neck. _Oh well, this is as good as it’ll get_.

“Seongwoo,” He had to pause and close his eyes because of a _bite_ on his neck. He felt Seongwoo’s grin at his neck due to his pause. What a dick he is, Ong Seongwoo. “Seong—” Minhyun stifled a groan, feeling an open mouthed kiss at the base of his jaw. “ _Ongcheongie._ ”

This time it was Seongwoo who groaned, more in annoyance than anything else. “Minhyun, don’t call me that while I’m trying to get into you pants.” He complained. “Makes everything feels wrong, and totally killed my boner.”

Minhyun smiled. “Good, now listen and maybe I’ll give you a handjob.” When Seongwoo didn’t make any dramatic reaction, Minhyun took it as a sign that he had reached middleground.

“Ong Seongwoo.” He stared at his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes.

“Hwang Minhyun.”

“Can you stop being a dick for a moment?” Minhyun said in an exasperated sigh.

“Usually? Yes. Now? No. Not when my boyfriend won’t pay attention to _my dick_.” He deadpanned.

The older man chose to ignore all of that and continued. “Seongwoo-ah,” He looked deeply into the younger’s eyes. “I love you.”

Seongwoo actually had the audacity to flail dramatically while groaning at the confession. “ _I know_ , Minhyunnie. We’re _dating_ , you know? For almost three years?” He kissed Minhyun quickly, wiping the complains away. “I love you too, idiot. I thought it goes unsaid. I love you, Minhyun. And you love me.”

Minhyun laughed as Seongwoo huffed at him. “Then will you stay?” he asked playfully, although there was a little tint of fear in his voice.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and pulled Minhyun into a hug, who immediately buries his head in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck. “Of course I will. Of fucking course. I will stay with you forever if that’s what you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you think that's stupid then come talk to me on tumblr my url is sewoonwinks. thanks for reading!


End file.
